


Mole Cutie & Cute Crooked Jaw Guy

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, As well, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Isaac is mentioned, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, based off a prompt i saw on tumblr, it could be seen as, this might be sucky who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“wtf you’re not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you’re really drunk aND NOW YOU’RE CRYING OKay okay it’s okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess??” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mole Cutie & Cute Crooked Jaw Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on a list of aus on Tumblr, and thought "fuck it, i'm gonna try it" and so I did and this is what came of it. I hope you like it, also, I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own. xx

Let it be known that Scott McCall's main weakness was crying people, especially if they were attractive. He didn't know why it was, maybe it was just his natural instinct to protect everyone, maybe it was the memory of having to see his mom crying daily at the hands of his douchebag father when he was younger, who knows? Either way, it's what's got him into the predicament he's currently in: i.e, a very cute mole-ridden guy knocked out on his couch, snoring softly. But maybe he should start from the beginning.

Scott was at home in his dorm, on a Friday night, alone. His roommate, Isaac, was long gone for a weekend of drinking with his friends, leaving him to himself for the rest of the weekend. He already finished all his assignments that were due within the next week, because he was that bored (and because he was that much of a loser, the voice in his head supplied, with sounded suspiciously like the voice of his childhood bully, Jackson Whittemore). Accepting his loneliness, he was about to order an extra large pizza for himself, crack open a cold one, and watch Netflix for the night, until he was stopped, mid-dialing by a rapid succession of lazy sounding knocks on his door.

'Maybe Isaac came back?' He thought to himself as he walked to the door. He opened it, and was not prepared for the sight he was met with.

It was the cute guy from the dorm across the hall, you know, the one he's been not-so-subtly crushing on since he started Freshman year at Beacon Hills College around 5 months ago? The one he's had not-so-innocent dreams about constantly? The one that's starred in every single one of his private, "Scott Time", fantasies?" The one he still doesn't know the name of even after all this time and has taken to calling him "mole cutie" in his head? Yep, that guy. Except...he didn't look as cute or as artfully put together, lacking the 'I look like i'm not trying but I really am' look he seems to sport constantly. Nope, he looked very debauched, and not in the fun way, meaning he looked absolutely awful. A deep from took over his usually beautiful, distracting mouth, his eyes were glossy, skin was sweaty, and worst of all, he wreaked like he drank every single kind of alcoholic beverage known to man.

"Uh, hey dude..." Scott said.

"Muhmm a vf" Mole Cutie drunkenly mumbled.

"What was that man?" Scott asked while helping to keep steady a very, swaying mole cutie.

"Wanna...go...tah...beddd" Stiles answered.

"Uh well, man, hate to break it to you, but this isn't your dorm- hey wait where are you going?!" Scott exclaimed as a very drunk, very unsteady mole cutie swayed into his dorm and plopped himself down on the couch.

"Dude, don't you want to go back to your own apartment?" Scott asked, almost pleadingly.

"Can't." Was all Mole Cutie, (Scott's going to call him MC for the time being, for efficiency) decided to reply with.

"Why can't you?" Scott sighed, sitting down next to MC.

"My dumb roommate had to have sex with his dumb girlfriend, and I don't know where I put my keys anyways, and everything sucks and everyone hates me...and ..and", at this point in his slurred ramble, to Scott's dismay and surprise, MC burst into tears.

"Hey, woah man, calm down, please" Scott said, rubbing the guy's back, who now decided Scott was prime hugging material, which he was fine with, hey Mole Cutie's hugging him, except he could go without the snot on his shoulder...

"What's wrong, Mol-I mean, man..." Scott asked, turning red at his slipup.

"I...I failed a big test for my criminology class...and...and my dad back home is gonna kill me...and hate me...or shoot me...cos' he's the Sheriff you know? He has guns...and-"

"Hey, hey shh, it'll be alright, I doubt your dad with hate you, everyone fails courses sometimes, just take it again next year.." Scott soothed, he noted, that MC started to calm down a little.

"But...but-" MC started

"Shhh" Scott cut him off, "Why don't you just crash on my couch, and sleep all this off, and then in the morning, you can call your dad, and straighten everything out okay?" Scott supplied.

MC looked stricken (god Scott really needed to find out his name, he swore it was something weird with an S... Stefan maybe..?) 

"Oh god! Now i'm not only a fuckup, but now i'm being a burden to the hot guy from across the hall!" MC exclaimed.

Scott blushed at the unexpected compliment, maybe this attraction wasn't as one-sided as he had thought...but, then again, MC was drunk...

"Hey, hey, you're not being a burden, it's fine, my couch is big, my roommate is out, I would've been alone anyways, it's okay I promise" Scott said, trying to comfort MC, who looked previously as though he was about to burst into tears again.

"Are you sure?" MC quietly asked

"Definitely, Mol-dammit I mean man, I mean, what's your name?" Scott asked while getting up and moving the trash bin next to the couch.

"It's Stiles, Stiles Stilinski" Stiles said.

"I knew it was a weird one" Scott thought, or at least he thought he thought, until he looked at Stiles's smirking face, and blushed deeply.

"I mean...uh-" Stiles held up a hand and cut Scott off

"It's actually a nickname, my real name is _a lot_ weirder, and _a lot_ harder to pronounce, but, before you go judging my name, I still have yet to hear yours" Stiles said, grinning, Scott noticed that he seemed to be getting a tiny bit less drunk with each minute.

"It's Scott" Scott said smiling.

"Huh, that's way better that 'Cute Crooked Jaw Guy'" Stiles said, who then proceeded to turn bright red after he must have realized he said that out loud

"Uh.." Stiles said, but it was Scott now who held up his hand and cut him off.

"Yes, well, 'Stiles' is wayy better than 'Mole Cutie" Scott replied, grinning.

Stiles answering grin was blinding, and Scott took that as his cue to get Stiles a pillow and a blanket from the closet.

When Scott came back, Stiles was almost completely asleep on the couch.

"Here, take these" Scott said, handing Stiles the blanket and pillow.

"Mm, thanks," Stiles said, getting comfortable.

As Scott was heading towards his room, he turned back at the sound of the "Wait!" that came from the couch.

"Goodnight Cute Crooked Jaw Guy" Stiles said grinning.

Scott laughed, and said "Goodnight Mole Cutie", and then went into his room to sleep, anxious of what the morning would bring

* * *

The morning, as it turned out, brought a slightly hungover, and very sheepish, Stiles to the kitchen table, at around 12 in the afternoon, while Scott checked his emails.

"Uh...hey" Stiles said.

Scott looked up, gave a slight smile and replied "hi".

"So last night happened huh..." Stiles stated, slightly blushing. Scott loved the look on him, paired with the sleep-messed hair, it was making him wish he could wake up to the sight every morning.

"It did" Scott replied with, which only caused Stiles to blush deeper.

"Uh, well...right, uh, I guess i'll get out of your hair now" Stiles stated already heading for the door

"Wait!" Scott said, rushing to the door and blocking Stiles's exit.

"Listen man, I already bugged you enough please don't make me embarrass myself anymore." Stiles said pleadingly.

"I'm not trying to... I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again sometime...when you're less drunk, and more...emotionally stable." Scott said cracking a grin.

Stiles smiled back, "Really? You want to hang out with me?"

"Yes, I do..." here's goes nothing, Scott thought, "Maybe...less platonically, and more...romantically...? Scott asked

Stiles blushed and his grin grew massive "Dude really?!" at Scott's answering nod Stiles exclaimed "Yes! Definitely!"

Scott smiled and said "Well, great, let's exchange numbers then"

They then proceeded to exchange info, even putting each other's contacts as their mental nicknames for one another.

"Well, I'm gonna head home then to shower and all that...but i'll text you" Stiles said, actually leaving the door this time.

"Wait Stiles!" Scott exclaimed

Stiles turned around, and was met with a quick, chaste peck on the lips. He smiled, and almost in sync with Scott said '"I've wanted to do that for forever"'

"Jinx!" Scott said laughing.

Stiles laughed as well, gave another quick kiss, looked for his keys (which were in his pocket the whole time, seriously drunk him was so stupid) and walked out the door to the short distance across the hall, and gave a wave goodbye.

After Stiles returned to his dorm, Scott found himself thinking 'Maybe having a weakness for people crying isn't so bad after all'. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! If you have any desires, fic ideas, etc, that you want me to pursue, feel free to give express them to me! :3 Also, if you want to follow me on Tumblr (my account on there is kinda shitty i'll admit it) it's stereksale7, and if you want to follow me on Twitter (which is a lot less shitty, lemme tell ya) that's @obroseyposeys  
> x


End file.
